Stevie Nicholson
Steven James Michie Nicholson, known professionally as (born 30 December 1983 in Melbourne, Australia) is an Australian singer, actor and magician. He attended St Kevin's College in Melbourne as a student and he worked at Brainstorm Productions, touring a show called "Verbal Combat". Is currently a member of the Australian children's entertainment group Hi-5. Since 2007, Stevie was a replacement for Tim Harding in the popular television series after Harding was injured in a road accident and has now been made a permanent member. In 2008 as the Hi-5 (for series 10), was in charge of music when the members were Sun Park, Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley and Charli Robinson. In 2009-present (since the series 11), Stevie earned a spot of the Shapes in space segment, replacing Nathan. While the table was one year (Making music segment and The Barney and Jup Jup Video Cassette) was led by Tim Maddren, that later in the House Series 1, with Ainsley Melham. In 2008, The Barney and Jup Jup Video Cassette appear in Series 10, but Stephen Mulhern replacing Stevie in 2009. Stevie Nicholson's Favourite Color is Blue or Green Gallery Hi-5 Stevie Nicholson 2007.jpg|Stevie Nicholson in Circus tour 2007 with old cast Hi5s (4).jpg|Stevie Nicholson - Playtime Hi5 2008 (4).jpg|Stevie Nicholson - Jump and Shout Stevie Nicholson.jpg|Debut with new cast in 2009 Stevie Nicholson 2.jpg|Stevie Nicholson - Favourite teddy bear Hi-5 stevie - knock knock knock.jpg|Stevie Nicholson - Knock Knock Knock Hi-5 Season 14 - Stevie scene 1.png|Stevie Nicholson in Hi-5 House since 2013 Hi-5 Season 14 - 'come on in' Stevie.png|Stevie Nicholson - Come on In! Hi-5 Season 14 - Dance with the Dinosaurs - scene 3.png|Stevie Nicholson - Dance with the Dinosaurs Stevie Robot.png|machines Series 13 Love Stevie.png|feeling good Hi-5 Come Alive Stevie.png|come alive Hi-5 2008-song7.jpg Hi-5 Circus 2008.jpg Slider Hi-5 series 2009.png Hi-5 xmas 2009 santa claus is coming.jpg Hi-5 xmas 2009.jpg Hi-5 2009-2.jpg Hi-5 2009.jpg Hi52009.jpg Hi-5 2010.jpg Hi-5 second 2010.jpg Hi-5 ready or not 2011.jpg Hi-5 xmas in Carols by Candlelight 2012.jpg Hi5holiday2012.jpg Hi5 So Many Animals 2013.jpg Move your body 2013 2.jpg Santa Claus is Coming 2013 version.jpg Hi-5 House cast 2013.jpg Hi-5 House cast 2013-2.jpg Hi-5 xmas 2013.jpg Hi-5 2013 (01).jpg Hi-5 Christmas 2013.jpg Move your body 2013.jpg Hi-5 2013-14.jpg Hi-5 House - new costumes - Oct. 2013.jpg Hi-5 wallpaper 2013 (english).jpg Hi-5 2013.jpg Hi-5 House 2013.png Hi-5 (2013 (4).png Hi-5 So Many Animals 2014 version.jpg Hi-5 2014.png Trivia * Stevie has been in the group for 7 years. *Stevie only needs 3 more years to beat the 10 year record. *Stevie is the only one in the current line up to have been with the first generation and second. * Stevie was actually an understudy in hi5 when the lines up were Tim H, Charli, Sun, Kellie & Nathan. And after Tim H got an accident Stevie was in. At that time he was actually only temporary cast, but later Tim H decided not to rejoin the group and that makes Stevie permanent cast in hi5 * Stevie was the youngest member in his early time in hi5 after he replaced Tim Harding until the arival of Casey Burgess, and since second generstion cast, he's the oldest member in hi5 * The only cast from second generation who also still had time starred in hi5 series with original members (before second generation series, Stevie also starred in series 10 with 3 remaining original members, Charli, Nathan, and Kellie) Category:Blonde Category:Male Category:Hi-5 member Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Hi-5 House Category:Legally Blonde Hair Category:Alice Category:Saturday & Sunday Category:Southern Star Era Category:Asiasons Era Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:Puzzles and patterns